


Rock Bottom

by atrick_oflight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Children, Drabble, Fluff, Merthur - Freeform, Modern AU, Stuff, camelot-drabble, idk - Freeform, prompt: argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrick_oflight/pseuds/atrick_oflight
Summary: We're on the right side of rock bottomAnd to you I just keep crawlingYou're the best kind of bad something'Cause we keep on coming back for more...The best expression that could summarize Merlin and Arthur’s relationship would probably be ‘rock bottom’.





	Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for camelot-drabble's prompt this week, "Argument". It's set in an AU I have where Arthur and Merlin sort-of run an orphanage. I know, it's kinda crappy, but please bear with me!

_What are we fighting for?_

_Seems like we do it just for fun_

_In this, this stupid war_

_We play hard with our plastic guns_

 

The best expression that could summarize Merlin and Arthur’s relationship would probably be ‘rock bottom’. The pair was always arguing and found the littlest thing to disagree about. For example, if Merlin accidentally spilled even a drop of water on the floor, Arthur would call him out for being stupid and incompetent. Or, if Arthur does not do the dishes on Wednesdays, Merlin freaks out and calls him a clotpole or some other made up word.

 

Arthur hates Merlin, and Merlin hates Arthur. But Merlin also loves Arthur, and Arthur also loves Merlin.

 

_You hate me now and I feel the same way_

_You love me now and I feel the same way_

_Scream and we shout_

 

“At least I actually have a father to consult with!”

 

Merlin nearly hurled a vase at Arthur when he heard those words. Actually, he did. Normally, the person that showed violence when they fought was Arthur. However, the mention of his father pushed Merlin off the edge.

 

Arthur looked just as shocked as Merlin did, probably for the vase-throwing, but he also seemed to realize what he just said. He knew he crossed the line.

 

“Merlin, I--”

 

Merlin feels the tears fall before he even realized he was crying. In embarrassment and in anger, he leaves Arthur and makes for the bedroom. He tries to do so as quietly as possible, hoping not to wake the children in the rooms that he passes.

 

He hates Arthur. He truly does.

 

_You get under my skin_

_More than anyone's ever been_

_But when we lay in bed_

_You hold me harder till I forget_

 

It wasn’t until Merlin had moved on from quiet sobs to sniffles that he heard it. He was lying down on the bed when he heard a small knock. The door opened and he was fully prepared to tell Arthur to get out, but stopped short. Arthur was accompanied by a little girl he knew as Aithusa.

 

“She was listening the whole time,” Arthur begins cautiously. “I found her when I was about to come after you.”

 

Merlin would have scoffed at the last bit, but was too busy feeling bad that one of the children had been listening to them. They were after all, supposed to be temporary sort-of-parents to them. And while Merlin and Arthur have many disagreements, fighting in front of a child was not exactly ‘good parenting’. Or ‘good guardian-ing’, either.

 

Aithusa walked towards Merlin and attempted to climb up the bed. She was five, with platinum blonde hair and pale skin. He helped her up and she crawled up to rest on his chest.

 

"Don't cry," she says quietly in that childish voice she has. She still had trouble pronouncing letters like th, s, sh, and z., but Merlin understood her well enough. "I talk with Arthur and Arthur promised to say say sorry."

 

The child turned to said man expectantly and beckoned him with a vigorous hand gesture. If Merlin had been in any other situation he'd be smiling widely and cooing at her. And the brief smile of amusement on Arthur's face was almost enough to make Merlin forget why all this was happening in the first place. Almost.

 

Arthur moved to Merlin and Aithusa's side, kneeling on the floor to be at their level.

 

"Go," Aithusa says, using a voice that was louder than the one she had earlier.

 

"Merlin," Arthur begins, turning away from Aithusa and focusing on Merlin. "I'm sorry. I should have never said that and I know you're working your hardest. I was wrong and a jerk. Can you ever forgive me?"

 

Merlin watched Arthur's eyes and found a clear message. _Say yes for now._

 

Obviously, Arthur didn't want Aithusa knowing the full extent of the argument and resolved to have a much longer talk later. And while on any other occasion, Merlin would have preferred a better and longer apology, he knew that Arthur was right. Aithusa shouldn't have to hear all of it. Hell, she shouldn't have heard any of it, let alone initiate the apology for Arthur.

 

"I forgive you."

 

The smile that lights Aithusa's face was wonderful and Merlin and Arthur seemed to have been infected with it.

 

"Yay!" Aithusa's hands shoot up, a sign of excitement and joy. "Now, I'll sleep here with you!"

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"I need to," the child pouts. "What if you fight again after? No. I will stay just to make sure." And with that, she makes herself comfortable on the bed.

 

The pair stare at her for a moment before deciding to just go with it. Arthur climbs into bed with them and pulls the duvet up to cover them all. Aithusa laid in the middle of Merlin and Arthur, and took their hands to wrap her up in an embrace. She snuggled up in their arms and bid them quiet good nights with a small smile.

 

Though Merlin still felt upset with Arthur, he let the blond lay his hand over his hip, hugging Aithusa and Merlin. They both smiled at Aithusa and bid her good night, as well. They listened to her breathing turn even, her body relax and watch her dream. By the time they were sure that she was deep in sleep, Merlin had almost forgotten that there was even an argument. He was unsure if it was because of Aithusa, or because Arthur held him close.

 

_Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom_

_And I hope that we keep falling_

_We're on the good side of bad karma_

_'Cause we keep on coming back for more_

_We're on the right side of rock bottom_

_And to you I just keep crawling_

_You're the best kind of bad something_

_'Cause we keep on coming back for more_

_Keep on coming back for more_

_'Cause we keep on coming back for more_

_Keep on coming back for more_

_'Cause we keep on coming back for more_

 

"I'm still waiting for that apology," Merlin murmured, keeping his eyes on Aithusa and caressing her hair.

 

"I really am sorry, Merlin." He heard Arthur say. "I shouldn't have said that you were not working hard. I know you do most of the work, actually, and I just handle the business stuff. I'm also horrible for mentioning my dad, when I knew yours was a tough subject. Believe me, I didn't mean it. But if it makes you feel any better, you have a mother and I don't."

 

Merlin looks up and finds Arthur avoiding his gaze, instead watching Aithusa. With a sigh, Merlin says, "It's alright. I get it. And you don't need to bring up your mother."

 

"I'm forgiven?" Arthur asks, looking up as well and meeting Merlin's gaze. There's a light of hope in his eyes and Merlin smiles. He places his forehead against Arthur's and gives him a chaste but sweet kiss on the lips.

 

"I hardly think I could stay mad at you for too long."

 

Arthur smiles and gives Merlin another kiss, a little longer this time, though not long enough that it might wake Aithusa.

 

Yes, Merlin hates Arthur and Arthur hates Merlin. But Arthur loves Merlin and Merlin loves Arthur. And that's all that matters.


End file.
